Merlin's Angel
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Ron doesn't understand why he has to look like Dumbledore in the morning for a bloody Halloween Party. "Would you rather be a kitty like Rosie?"


Title: Merlin's Angel  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Family  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Fred wouldn't have died

A/N: This was written for WeasleyFanClub's Halloween contest over at deviantArt. Enjoy!

oO0Oo

"Why are we doing this again?" Ron asked as he looked down at the costume that Hermione had laid out on the bed. It was a blue robe that reminded Ron of the robes that Dumbledore used to wear and a matching pointy hat. Right beside it was a long white beard that was folded up, but earlier, when Hermione had shown it to him, he saw that it would almost reach the floor when (_if_) he wore it.

Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom for a brief moment to see Ron eyeing his costume wearily. "Because, Raven invited us all to her parents' costume party." Raven was a little girl that Rose had met in the local muggle park. Hermione was always stressing how important it was for the children to play with non-magical children.

"But why am I wearing a bathrobe?" Ron asked, picking the hat up between his index and thumb, like it was something grotesque. "What am I supposed to be?"

"Merlin," Hermione answered, barely hiding a laugh.

A few weeks ago, Raven had invited Rose and her family to her house for a Halloween party. It took some convincing, but eventually Ron agreed to go to the muggle party as long as he could dress up as a famous Wizard.

Ron looked over at the now closing door, his mouth hanging open. "Merlin didn't look like this!" he cried in outrage. Hermione of all people should know that. Merlin was a very important Wizard, he did _not_ look like a card-tune!

"Do you remember that movie Rose watches at mum's?" Hermione called from inside the bathroom as she pulled her own costume over her head. She smoothed out the white dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "_The Sword in the Stone_. It used to be my favorite movie."

"Yeah? And?" Ron dropped the hat down on the bed and walked toward the bathroom door. "What's that movie got to do with Merlin? I don't remember seeing him."

Hermione chuckled lightly as she listened to Ron complain about the costume. "That's because you refuse to watch it with us." The clock on the wall showed that they needed to leave in a half hour, so Hermione needed to get Ron into his robe as soon as possible so he could dress Hugo into his dragon costume. "Would you rather be a kitty like Rosie?"

A picture of Ron wearing a similar cat suit like Rose flashed through his mind and he decided that looking like his grandfather in a bathrobe wasn't so bad. "Yeah, alright. I'll be Merlin..." he called through the door unhappily. He quickly changed and went to help his children with their own.

Rose was trying to help her two year-old brother into his dragon costume but he was wiggling too much. "Stop it, Hugo!" she said, trying to get his arm through a hole.

Ron walked in just as Hugo tripped on the ground and started to cry. "Go help your mother get dressed," he said to Rose when it looked like she was about to burst into tears herself. She nodded quickly and hurried out of the room, her black cat tail whipping behind her. Ron picked his son up and finished what his daughter started. It was much easier to get Hugo in his costume with the promise of sweets if he behaved.

"We're ready!" Hermione called from the front room. Raven and her family only lived a few houses away so they'd be walking there. She adjusted the halo above her head, silently cursing the wire that was holding it up; it kept getting stuck in her bushy hair.

She had just gotten Rose into her coat when Ron walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Hugo was pulling on his father's beard, oblivious to what Ron was doing.

Hermione looked over and blushed when she noticed how Ron was staring at her. "Later," she said, happy that even after 6 years of marriage, she could still get Ron to look at her like that. She shrugged on her own coat and took Rose's hand. "Ready?" she asked, looking down at her daughter and was promptly pulled out the door and down the stairs.

"Oi! Wait up!" Ron called, grabbing Hugo's jacket and closing the door behind them.

oO0Oo

A/N2: Ron was Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone, _Hermione was an angel, Rose was a cat, and Hugo was a dragon


End file.
